Sneaked Student
by Marorin5
Summary: In which Ritsu tags along to one of Karma's classes in Kunugigaoka and ends up meeting Gakushuu.


**So I adore Ritsu, and there should be more stories about her. So this is my headcanon of what Ritsu's up to while her friends are in high school, with bonus Karma and Gakushuu because they're awesome. There should be more fics of those two in high school. XD**

 **Kinda pointless, to be honest. Just an idea I had that I decided to write about. *shurgs* And I'm sorry the title sucks. I'm bad with titles. Hope you like it, anyway! :)**

* * *

Ritsu liked to learn things. Maybe that was why she enjoyed classes so much. Unfortunately, since she was a machine, she couldn't go to school anymore. The Assassination Classroom had been an exception (an experience she would never forget.) Technically, she should've gone back to Norway with the research team that created her, but in Class 3-E she learned she could choose who she wanted to be, and she didn't want to be a killing machine; she wanted to be her own person, and she wanted to learn about the world. So she escaped, in a way, to the internet; to her friends.

So when she wasn't with her friends (who always made sure to have at least one screen in which she could appear in), she was surfing the internet. She wanted to learn as much as she could; her thirst for knowledge was not easily satisfied. Especially when it came to human emotions; that was something she was extremely interested in, since she wanted to _understand_ them. She learned that was not easy, not even for humans.

So while literature was never easy to her, since she couldn't really _understand_ the emotions the author had poured into the words, she didn't give up. However, since she didn't go to school, she usually depended on the world wide web to learn.

She had the greatest friends ever, though, because they let her go to classes with them. After all, with her in the phone, no-one would never know that in the class there was one more student. So when Karma noted that he was going to study an American poem in school, Ritsu immediately asked the redhead if she could come along and Karma had agreed easily enough.

* * *

"So, did you like the class, Ritsu?" Karma asked to the AI on his phone as he walked in the hallway—it was empty, so no-one would see him talking to his phone.

"Yes! I found very interesting the connection the poem has with American history!" the purple-haired girl nodded excitedly.

"Eh, that was the only fun part, honestly. Everything else was just _boring_ ~" Karma sighed.

"I did not think it was boring, though, Karma-san," Ritsu said. "I think it is the most entertaining challenge to understand human emotions."

"Yeah, you've always been interested in that, haven't you?" he chuckled. "Unfortunately for me, the teacher's so boring I may as well—"

"Akabane?"

Karma bit back a sigh as he looked up to see the strawberry blond student standing in front of him. "Asano-kun, hey. Did you forget something or whatever? Pretty sure it's break time. Or are you escaping from your followers~?"

"Akabane, were you talking to your _phone_?"

"Eh? No, no, not my phone. That's mean, Asano-kun! You're ignoring one of my friends here!"

Gakushuu stared at Karma. They weren't exactly friends, but they did get along better than they did in middle school—their rivalry hasn't changed though—and at the moment, the strawberry blond was worried his classmate had gone delusional. _Although he's always been delusional._ "You've gone mad, haven't you? You're calling your _phone_ your _friend_?" Honestly, at this point, Gakushuu should've been used to Karma's randomness, but sometimes it was a little too much.

"No, not my phone, Asano-kun. That's rude. You're calling Ritsu a phone!"

"…Ritsu?"

"Yes, Ritsu!" Karma showed him his phone screen. The AI stood there, giggling quietly at the exchange with the two boys.

"Hello, Asano-san!" Ritsu greeted cheerfully, not noticing Gakushuu's dumbfounded look. (It wasn't too notorious, anyway.) "I never got to talk to you back when we were in middle school, even though our classes competed a lot. It's nice to meet you!"

Gakushuu stared at the screen for a long while. "…Akabane, explain."

"This is Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery—called Ritsu for short. She was my classmate in the E Class."

"I was transferred in May during third year of middle school so I could try my hand at assassinating Korosensei!" she chipped cheerfully.

"…Of course she was," Gakushuu sighed, rubbing his temples.

It was already hard to believe when he saw the news about a monster being the E Class' teacher. And Akabane's stories were even harder to believe—the redhead wouldn't just tell Gakushuu the complete story, instead sharing bits and pieces in different order all just to spite him—but apparently the monster—Korosensei—was a fantastic teacher—and too goofy and perverted, honestly—and the E Class students were put in danger too many times to count.

He did not remember anything about a _fixed artillery_ though.

"You said fixed artillery though? She's just in a phone," Gakushuu said dully.

"My original body had all the guns and ammo, Asano-san! But it was taken back to Norway, and honestly, I am not interested in being a fixed artillery anymore. I much rather spend time with my friends and learn about the world," Ritsu said honestly. She brightened up quickly. "I'm even composing a song now! I told you about that, didn't I, Karma-san?" she beamed, looking up to the redhead.

"You told us all at the last 3-E gathering," Karma laughed a little. "You even showed us a bit. It's pretty good. You could give Hatsune Miku a run for her money, indeed."

 _She could give Hatsune Miku a run for her money right now,_ Gakushuu thought, looking at the AI smiling bashfully in Karma's phone. As far as he was concerned, Hatsune Miku was not created to assassinate a giant yellow octopus and she did not hang around in her former classmates' phones. She didn't even have any free will, while Ritsu seemed to have, even though he didn't understand how. _So she was one of the E Class' transfer students? How did they even pull that off?_

"Anyway, I was interested in the poem analysis you did in class, so I asked Karma-san if I could tag along!"

"…So there was one more student in the class and no-one knew," the purple-eyed teenager concluded with a sigh.

"Exactly!" Karma grinned.

"Since I am a machine, I am not allowed to go to school," Ritsu sighed sadly. "But my friends are nice and let me tag along to their lessons! Since I'm in their phones, no-one ever finds out!"

"…Right." Gakushuu let out a sigh. At this point, he wasn't even surprised at what the E Class did anymore. They'd graduated from middle school almost two years ago, and yet the E Class students were still as crazy as they were back then. "You really do have to tell me more about whatever happened in that year, Akabane."

"We'll see, we'll see~" Karma hummed. "Anyway, gotta go! See ya, Asano-kun~!"

"Goodbye, Asano-san!" Ritsu chipped, waving as Karma walked away with her (since she was in his phone, she didn't have much of a choice).

 _That class was insane, and up to this day, they're still insane,_ Gakushuu decided. _All that's left is for Akabane to tell me that some famous actress was part of that class as well or something. That would be the cherry on top._

* * *

 **Hah, Gakushuu has no fucking idea. XD**

 **I wish there were more stories about Karma and Gakushuu in high school. Most stories I find of them are Karushuu, and while there's nothing wrong with that, I don't really ship it. I dunno. When I first saw Gakushuu, my first thought was, "This guy is Karma with orange hair. Orange Karma. This is like his lost brother or something," and while I do like their rivalry, I just don't see those two as a couple.**

 **I have gotten fond of the Karma x Nagisa x Gakushuu with Gakushuu being the thirdwheel love triangle for whatever reason though but whatever... XD**

 **This fandom has made me such a shipper I swear. When I watched the anime I was into Karmanami, but then I read the manga and got into Karmagisa _and_ Nagikae too. So, yes, I now sail on those three ships. I don't even know how that happened. They're just so… so _shippabl_ e. *bangs head on desk***

 **Anyway, please leave a comment if you have the time! And thank you for reading this pointless story! :D**


End file.
